


【楼台】微小小小小说：如果没有你，世上所有的钱都毫无意义

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 楼台 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	【楼台】微小小小小说：如果没有你，世上所有的钱都毫无意义

不过是在早餐的时候随口提了句想添辆车，小祖宗已经翻着汽车杂志缠了他一下午，一脸的机不可失。他瞥了眼措辞妖娆的广告，嘴上嫌弃道：“这么骚包，我看是你自己想开。”

明台喜不自禁地撇撇嘴，仿佛已经成功了一半：“偶尔也该赶赶时髦，而且评论都说这款性能很不错。”见他挑眉，又眉开眼笑地补充道：“当然，帮哥哥试车我义不容辞。”

 

一礼拜过去，明台对着车库里亮噌噌明晃晃的新宝贝儿直流口水，就差整个人扑上去。

“你真买啦！”

【哔—】百万就能买你开心，也太容易了点。不好不好。明楼拉开后车门，拽着小家伙后衣领，手腕一转给推进去扔在崭新的真皮后座上。

“哥……哥哥？干什么呀？”

“不是你自己说的吗，试车。”

明楼居高临下地松了松衣领，另一手利落地甩上了车门。嗯广告还算实诚，声音不错。

 

 

后来。

 

 

“你的车为什么让我清理！不公平！”

“哦，现在是你的了。”

 

 

 

 

.end.


End file.
